Season 5: Return of the Tokyo (2014)
2014 by trailer Episode 1: Ruined The Party Everyone was celebrating the party's defeat Dr. Eggman, Everyone enjoyed the party more Amy Sonic was not much because messing with it. when Vanillia the Rabbit brought the cake on the table, Dr. Eggman appeared again and ruined the party. Episode 2: Bath Before confronting Dr. Eggman, Sonic was showering but had just the water it uses a protection for fear of water, only over the light and he was face Dr. Eggman Episode 3: Who is Tokyo the Cat ? This time, Dr. Eggman was more powerful than ever, hence the Blaze talks about his brother, the Cat Tokyo, while Mighty the Armadillo is spying Amy showering. Episode 4: Sonic Vs. Eggman One of the biggest fights of Sonic X starts, they fought a lot, was difficult, and Dr. Eggman has beaten the Knuckles, he was in the hospital but improved later, he was walking down the street, and found a Edchidnas had many big breasts and took off his shirt and showed to Knuckles, Rouge was hidden saw and got angry. Episode 5: Revenge of Rouge After those Echidnas, Rouge makes her revenge, she takes off all her clothes to Knuckles and the whole gang. Episode 6: Eggman Coward After hitting both Sonic Eggman, Eggman threat of beating children Episode 7: Eggman Coward 2: Human Eggman was trying to hit Chris and his friends from school, but Sonic arrives and prevents it Episode 8: Eggman Coward 3: Rabbit Eggman threatens to hit Cream, and this episode was not a very cool scene, as children around the world watch Sonic X, in a scene: Cream and Vanilia are bathing and private parts (Sonic defeats Eggman) appears Episode 9: The Search For Tokyo Tokyo is sought ... But it is not found ... Episode 10: UFG The girls fight a lot: A fight with another Episode 11: Rouge makes money Rouge earn money stripping Episode 12: Rouge makes money 2: Amy, Blaze, Tikal, and other girls also Needless to say, you already know Episode 13: Naked Blaze ? Episode 14: Sonic Pizza LoL Episode 15: Sonic Cafe LoL Episode 16: Eggman Attack Episode 17: Tokyo the Cat: Tokyo VS Dr. Eggman - Round 1 Tokyo is found, He has an intense and Eggman battle Eggman wins (and Eggman kills Silver) Episode 18: Tokyo the Cat: Tokyo and Blaze VS Dr. Eggman - Round 2 Tokyo resurfaces with enormous power, beating very Eggman, he was losing it helps to Blaze Tokyo and Blaze defeat Dr. Eggman Episode 19: Tokyo the Cat: Tokyo and Blaze VS Dr. Eggman - Round 3 (Part 1) Now that the battle even begins, Tokyo and Blaze use his greatest powers you have, but just tying Episode 20: Tokyo the Cat: Tokyo, Blaze, Sonic and Shadow VS Dr. Eggman - Round 3 (Part 2) Tokyo and Blaze are in power full power, and then they are almost defeating Dr. Eggman, and Sonic and Shadow decide to give a little help Shadow saw Sonic and Super Sonic and Super Shadow Tokyo, Blaze, Sonic and Shadow defeat Dr. Eggman And to finish ... Knuckles revive Silver Episode 21: Aqua the Cat - Round 4 (Part 1) Blaze begins to say that Dr. Eggman can back then, she says she and Tokyo haveanother sister (parents Blaze has three children: Blaze, Tokyo and Aqua) Aqua is a cat-Green Water it arrives at the end of the episode Episode 22: Aqua the Cat: BTASSS VS Eggman - Round 4 (Part 2) Tokyo, Blaze, Aqua, Sonic, Silver and Shadow start a fight with the robots of Dr. Eggman, the robots were giants, but Sonic killed all but one Episode 23: Aqua the Cat: BTASSSSPS VS Eggman - Round 5 Silver becomes Psychic Silver, Sonic and Shadow are in super form Silver is Super Silver later Episode 24: Aqua the Cat: BTAHSHSSS VS Eggman - Round 6 To kill the robot, Sonic find a new way: but they gain Part 1 - Ultra Sonic Part 2 - Polar Sonic Part 3 - Eco Sonic Part 4 - Solar Sonic Episode 25: Super Eggman Dr. Eggman discovers that he can turn Super Eggman with the chaos emeralds other characters who will fight also: Turbo Tails (With Emerald Chaos) Super Knuckles (With Chaos Emeralds) Burning Blaze (With Chaos Emeralds) Cosmo Ascended (With Chaos Emeralds) Episode 26: Supreme High Eggman Turbo Tails, Super Knuckles, Burning Blaze and Cosmo Ascended wins